A new beginning
by kiky21
Summary: After the anthrax case, a new life starts for Spencer, Aaron and Jack. One-shot. R&R *-*


Disclaimer: I don't own Hotch, Reid, Jack or any other character of Criminal Minds. I'm writing this purely for fun (mine and yours), so I hope you enjoy it enough to leave a comment since that's the only reward I get for this J

_I want to thank Kathi1C for beta-reading this. THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

* * *

><p><strong>A new beginning<strong>

When Spencer woke up in the hospital bed, he was a little disappointed to find Morgan there instead of Hotch. "I see you're eating my jello," he whispered, relieved that his talking function was back to normal.

"Hi, kid!" Morgan said, smiling. "Doc, look who's back!"

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked.

"Better."

"Hey, kid, you were right. And we've got Browner. It's over." Reid smiled a little but the look in his eyes gave him away. "He went home to pick some things up."

About two hours later, Aaron entered Spencer's room.

"Morgan."

"Hotch. See you later, Reid," he smiled and then left.

"Reid." Hotch walked towards the bed and, checking no one was around, he took Spencer's hand in his. "How are you feeling, Spence?"

"I've had better days. But I've been worse. I really feel better," he assured. "So you went home."

"Yeah. I brought you some stuff. By the way, Jack asked for you. I told him that you had been hurt but that you were okay now and that you'll be back before he noticed it."

"Had he done his homework?"

"Not when I got there, but don't worry. I helped him with his math. Jeez, I haven't done basic equations since I was twelve!" Spencer chuckled at that. Aaron smiled at the sound. "I was really worried about you, Spence. How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful? I can't loose you. I can't live without you."

"Aaron, you won't lose me. I promise." Spencer's heart skipped a beat when a tear rolled down his lover's cheek.

"I've already lost Haley, babe. I can't, I can't loose you too. I love you too much, Spencer."

"I love you too, Aaron," was the last thing Spencer said before Hotch's lips pressed against his. They both smiled into the kiss.

Two days later, Spencer was ready to leave the hospital. As he got to the lobby of the hospital, he made out a little blond head about four feet away from the hospital's entrance. It was Jack, been carried by Prentiss. As soon as the little boy saw him, he squirmed to be put down and ran towards Spencer.

"Spence!" the kid yelled while been lifted in the young profiler's arms. Aaron looked at them, disapproving the physical effort Spencer was doing but smiling anyway.

"Hello, buddy!" he answered, kissing Jack's temple and cheeks about ten times. "Hi, Prentiss," she waved at him and then left. "Hey, what have you been eating? You're heavier than I remember."

"I'm not!" Jack replied.

"Oh, I know what it is! You ate the ice cream."

"I did not. Um, maybe? Okay, I did, but I saved you a little."

"Vanilla?"

"No, silly. Chocolate."

"Did you ask your dad if you could eat it?" Spencer asked, glancing at Aaron who was still filling out some papers.

"He ate the chocolate bits," Jack confessed.

"Oh, that's no good. We'll have to stop by the ice cream shop because I was really looking forward to having some when we got home."

Just then, Aaron put his arm around Spencer's shoulders and whispered into his ear. "You are going to _get_ some when we get home." Spencer shivered. "I bought your favorite chocolate this morning."

"Oh, thanks." Jack gave them a puzzled look but they smiled it off.

"Now, put him down before I've got to take you back inside!"

"I'm fine, Aaron. I can carry him," he said firmly. Jack tightened his arms around Spencer's neck. Hotch shook his head but didn't argue. Half an hour later, they got home.

"Spence, go take a shower. Jack and I will take care of the dinner."

Spencer just nodded and went into the bathroom.

"Dad, is he mad at us?"

"Of course not, buddy. He's just tired."

"'Cause he holded me?"

"It's okay, Jack. It's not because of that. Actually, I think that was the best thing that has happened to him in the last week."

After dinner, Aaron announced to Jack that it was time to go to bed. "I can do it, Aaron," Spencer said, his eyes begging his lover to let him be alone with the kid for a while.

"All right."

Spencer lifted Jack in his arms and went to the kid's bedroom. He helped him got into his pajamas. Jack frowned, though, because he noticed Spencer was slower than usual. And he was quieter. Too quiet for being Spencer.

"Are you mad at daddy?" Jack asked, not able to help it anymore. Spencer's look of surprise made him nervous.

"Of course I'm not mad at him. Why do you say that?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? No, Jack, I'm just really tired."

"Then why's you getting me ready for bed? You needs yous some rest!"

"In a bit. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I missed you this week."

"I missed you too, Spencer. Daddy didn't smile at all when you was in the hospital. I didn't like that," for a second, Jack thought Spencer was going to cry.

"I don't like that either."

"Spencer, you's not gonna leave us, right? It would make Daddy sad, like when Mommy went away and I'd be very sad too." Jack saw tears in Spencer's eyes as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm never going to leave you. Where would I go, anyway? You're the most important part of my life, Jack. Both you and your dad." Jack just pulled himself deeper into the embrace. After what seemed like an eternity, Spencer pulled off.

"Okay, Jack. Bed time."

"Okay, night, Spencer. I love you."

Spencer smiled at him and kissed him good-night. "I love you too, Jack." Then he walked out of the bedroom.

"He's going to be asleep in no time," he announced, sitting beside Aaron in the living room couch. "I think I'm going to bed too, Aaron. I'm really tired."

"Of course you're going to bed soon, sweetheart, but first..." Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a silver band hanging from a silver chain. "I love you, Spencer, I really do. And I would like you formally to be part of our family. I know wearing it on your finger at work would cause a lot of problems. Our team wouldn't mind but Strauss and the others... Anyway, maybe, maybe one day, we can make it legal."

"Aaron..." Spencer took the chain and stared at the silver band. "Of course I'll wear it!"

"I'm wearing one too." Aaron said, and showed him that the rings had an inscription. The one Aaron was using said 'Spencer Reid. 20/08/2012' and the one Spencer was putting around his neck said 'Aaron Hotchner. 20/08/2012'. "And one more thing. I want you to adopt Jack."

"What?"

"I mean it. If anything happens to me..."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Aaron!" Spencer said, his tone getting desperate.

"But it could. So, in case something does happen, I want to make sure you can immediately take care of him and that nobody will question you about it."

"If that's what you want, I'll do it. But I'm doing it because I love him not because I'm happy with how you see your future."

"My future is much brighter with you in it but things happen. And I know for a fact you're the best one to take care of my son. Sorry, our son. We're a family now, Spence." They cuddled for a while on the sofa before going to bed. Spencer couldn't remember ever been happier and he knew it was just the beginning of his new life.


End file.
